The present invention relates to a multi directional conveyor wheel, particularly of the type shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,970; 3,964,588; and 3,645,379. This type of multi directional wheel may be driven about one axis, or be completely undriven. Such wheels may be mounted on rails, as set forth in the above patents, or on rails such as shown in the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,789 and 4,006,810, for conveying.